<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>哀歌 by Ashley777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776095">哀歌</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley777/pseuds/Ashley777'>Ashley777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman: Arkham (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, 毒哈</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:29:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley777/pseuds/Ashley777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>她将手虔诚地放在墓碑上，另一只手在胸口划着十字，她讨厌所有的牧师和虚伪的祷词，她要向艾薇说出她自己的。</p><p>“我爱你，小红。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>哀歌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>要死我也只想在春天，那时会有欢乐的五月。那时世界会在我的眼前，重新复活，快乐无边。——洛赫维茨卡娅《哀歌》</p><p>艾薇为了哥谭死去的时候，哈莉在做什么呢？她在看彩虹小马，小马宝莉是不错的一只，还有其他的小马，她们可爱的像是天使。Mr.J喜欢动画片，但不喜欢和她一起看彩虹小马，他喜欢别的，而且他嘲笑她幼稚。艾薇不喜欢动画片，她是那种精致又知性的女博士，可以和谜语人看一天那些既无聊又晦涩的书，但是毒藤会陪她一起，给她倒上一杯加了很多霜糖的甜牛奶，然后毒藤女自己在一边喝着咖啡，纯粹的苦味。</p><p>一开始是没人笑话她了，在去年12月，Mr.J死了，是个又冷又苦涩的冬天，她在没有火炉的小木屋里消磨了整个冬天，没有做任何事，她趴在小红的腿上，小红抚摸着她的头发，手指穿行在发间，她的皮肤贴着毒藤凉凉的皮肤，她不知道自己吃的是什么，喝的是什么，她像是死了，艾薇像照顾一粒固执的不会发芽的种子一样照顾着她，等她逐渐好转，她跑出了艾薇的家，拿着枪、锤子、火箭炮冲进火里，她要杀掉蝙蝠侠。</p><p>当然，她没能成功，蝙蝠侠就像是不死的吸血鬼。她看着热烈的爆炸，却只看见了可笑的荒唐，荒谬的疯狂，她再也找不回曾经的欢笑，那些狂热的激情随着Mr.J的逝去消失，像是逐渐褪去的毒瘾，过去的哈莉死在了寒冷的12月，直到艾薇的名字浮现，新的哈莉从那具躯体里出生，艾薇，一道生命的日光，一朵春日的玫瑰，一切温暖的事物。在这个瞬间，她忽然不想不要命地攻击蝙蝠侠，她只想回去。</p><p>她没让蝙蝠侠抓到她，她溜回了家，她和艾薇的家，艾薇坐在一堆枯枝败叶中间，冬天的抑郁重重的压在毒藤的身上，艾薇看见她，语调冰冷地说话，“我以为你不回来了，没良心的小狼狗。”她扑过去抱住艾薇，“小红！”她扑向毒藤，一边哭一边大叫。然后蝙蝠侠像童话里黑暗的老巫婆一样撬开了她们的童话小屋。“噢，我错了，你不是小狼狗，是毒蛇，我帮了你，你给我带来了蝙蝠侠。”蝙蝠侠把她和艾薇铐起来，一人一边，她疯狂地扑过去想要撕碎那道黑墙壁，朝着艾薇扑过去，像是恶狗扑食，而艾薇的眼睛一直没有瞥向她。</p><p>艾薇生气了。她知道。但是她不清楚理由，是因为她的不告而别留下艾薇一个人面对冬天，还是她招来了蝙蝠侠，害艾薇也被抓起来。也许两者都是。生气的艾薇很难对付，但是哈莉缠着艾薇，像条黏在艾薇身上的橡皮糖，软软的就是怎么摘不下来。她擅长这个，可爱、撒娇，拿手好戏。她可怜兮兮地盯着艾薇，对着艾薇的窗子举着亲亲抱抱原谅我嘛的牌子，艾薇转开眼睛，她就扑扑地敲着窗子，像只扑棱棱的小鸽子，又像块又甜又软的小蛋糕。艾薇还是不看她，她大概气坏了，但是她了解艾薇， 她表面上张着骄傲的毒刺，内心确实柔软的春天女神，如果她不温柔她就没法那么轻柔地照顾小幼苗，照顾她。</p><p>在3月的一个夜里，繁星坠在浅灰色的夜空上，像一颗颗浮着一层薄脂上流动的玻璃珠，月光撒在她的脸上，像凉的水，她的铁门里钻入了一条青绿色的藤蔓，铁门被极速生长的植物撑开，艾薇站在门外，月光盈盈地流淌在她火焰般的红发上，哈莉仿佛看见了森林的女神辛西娅，降下纯洁的甘露让万物复苏。艾薇用藤蔓将她轻轻地托起，卷进怀里，艾薇携着她奔跑，像是爱丽丝抱着兔子跑出邪恶的城堡，阿卡姆被她们甩在背后，她闻着森林清新的甜味，自由的风灌入她的衣袖，她像是将要起飞的鸟一般欢腾地笑着。</p><p>“小红。”她叫着艾薇专属于她的昵称。“小疯子。”艾薇温柔地回应着。</p><p>她睡在艾瑞的枕头上，一株生病的白百合垂在床头，她闻着有点病态的香味，抱住艾薇，她觉得这里像是她的家。家，她一直渴望能有一个家。不是一个有人的屋子，不是一个躲藏的据点，更不是一些家具拼凑而成的房间。是一个屋子，那里她愿意用心脏烧出温暖的火。她在软软的床上睡了一整天，醒来，艾薇抬出一个烤的正好蛋糕，她从艾薇递来的银叉上咬走蛋糕，蜂蜜的甜味，芝士的醇香，还有艾薇发尖野蔷薇的味道，混杂着发酵。</p><p>和艾薇一起生活的时光平静又欢乐，她不再寻求火焰的激情或是疯狂地作恶，她闲散地看着喜爱的动画片，喝一杯香气四溢的果汁，用枕头和艾薇拍来拍去直到枕头里飞出洁白的羽毛，挽着艾薇的手去电影院，她靠在艾薇的肩上欣赏柔软的天空，一朵粉色的云如同垂落的柔软棉花糖，艾薇说要把她塞到云上推来推去，她们去看海，晒日光浴，把皮肤烤成深色的太阳。她们缺钱的时候才去抢银行，她拿着枪炮，艾薇手执玫瑰，她们跳上红色法拉利，载着满车的钞票回家，引擎轰鸣着发出哄哄的狂响，乱风搅着她的金发，与毒藤的红发缠在一起，像是红色的火上开出了金色的焰。</p><p>艾薇将她拖出灯红酒绿的派对，打晕了准备吻她的冒牌Mr.J。她们穿过巨石林立的哥谭，建筑像是活的巨人，伸出可怖的钢筋手掌，在日出之前将她们抓回法则的囚笼，逮捕进关押疯子的阿卡姆。她们穿过歪七八扭的小巷，昏黄的灯光冷眼看着她们，霓虹灯像是从高处泼下的肮脏的油彩。她们逃出了暗夜吸血鬼的监视，跑出了摇摇欲坠的城市，跃过了欢愉或悲伤的人群。</p><p>她们逃进了田野，尖尖的麦芒缠在她的脚边，青青的麦芽滑过她的小腿，羊群被关押在木栏子围城的监狱，她用锤子敲着木桩，羊羔发出咩咩的狂笑，它们说“你这疯子，你这无药可救的疯子，你这执迷不悟的疯子。”艾薇将她从羊圈旁拖开，将她压在土地上，黑色的泥土黏在她苍白的皮肤上，一只蚂蚁爬上艾薇绿色的脖颈。她欢笑着和艾薇滚作一团，称呼为艾薇为最好的朋友，“我不想做你的朋友，哈莉。”艾薇叹了口气。“我爱你，哈莉。”艾薇给了她一个越过界限的吻，“你是我最好的朋友。”她回答，而艾薇接着吻她，艾薇的吻是带毒的青色，缠绵地蔓延过她诡异的白皮肤，她好像要被温暖的夜风崔开花朵。</p><p>她与艾薇在田野中躺了许久，谁都没有说话，她们像是躺在一座被人遗忘的小岛，她们胸膛紧贴，融化成一滩黏腻的沥青，又蒸腾成一道田间的烟云。被打碎的星光坠落于艾薇玫瑰色的长发，被弄花的妆容融化于她象牙白的皮肤。月亮浮在薄雾里，像一滴冷绿色的眼泪，它看着她们，像看着两个怪物。远处的绵羊又开始低低地说话，她没有听清全部。</p><p>后来也没人陪着她了，哥谭陷入了枯萎症的重病，树木脱皮，鲜花枯萎，藤蔓死去，苔藓长眠。艾薇就不再欢笑，也不再唱歌，拒绝哈莉的探望，艾薇把自己锁在家里，而她无能为力。她怨恨自己不会魔法，她没办法让哥谭的植物死而复生，她有时候就是个笨蛋。春之女神还没有来，12月从Mr.J死了以后延续到了现在。她呢，她接收了小丑帮，耽溺于复仇，复仇的对象是蝙蝠侠(哥谭最恶毒的吸血鬼)，为了Mr.J，她让连绵的火焰烧尽这座城市，用鲜血浇灌出一株盘根错节的植物，用她的恨意紧紧地绞住哥谭。最好的时光和她说了再见。</p><p>哈莉埋在靠垫上，懒懒地看着电视，电话铃声响起，她发誓要咬掉打扰她的人的耳朵，但是电话那头传来的是艾薇的声音，她的心控制不住地喜悦着狂跳，“小红，你还好吗？啊，抱歉，我说错话了。很抱歉没办法帮你恢复那些植物。”“没关系，哈莉。我将使哥谭复原。”“你一个人吗？”“是的，就靠我。”“这不可能，艾薇，你不可能！你不可能一个人给整个哥谭解毒！”“等着吧，哈莉，到时候世界会出现在你眼前，重新复活，欢乐无边。”“不，艾薇！你在哪儿？”“……我的花房”</p><p>她架着车在哥谭的夜色的狂奔，车轮疯狂地旋转，引擎的嘶声拉扯着，油门被踩到底部，车辆以承载的极限速度行驶，仿佛下一刻就会无法承载崩散成金属齿轮。血液喷溅至头顶，耳边灌入冷酷的风声，她粗暴地用火箭炮轰开挡在路上的障碍，墙壁，楼房，车辆，她毫无差别地开火。她跃上该死的数不清的楼梯，但楼梯比她跑的更快， 她摔倒在楼梯上，一颗嫩芽从灰色的水泥地板里缓缓地钻出，她见证了生命诞生的整个过程，那是艾薇的魔法。她从满是裂缝的窗口看出去，破碎的春天撞进她的眼睛，一整个温柔的春日悄无声息地降落在将死的哥谭。她从未见识过如此可怕的复生，如此的可憎的恢复，如此悲伤的诀别礼物。</p><p>“不！”她发出尖叫，浑身颤抖，像是感染了可悲的病菌，她撞开玻璃门，冲进艾薇的花房，她扑向被植物缠绕住的艾薇，艾薇的呼吸停止了，艾薇的心跳消失了，艾薇的温度消散了。他看着花房里另外两道黑色的影子，猫女和蝙蝠侠，像是两位披着黑暗的死神，一位手执行刑的黑鞭，一位裹着死亡的黑斗篷，两双不详的羽翼插在他们的身后，他们把艾薇带走了，她的艾薇死了。</p><p>吸血鬼朝她走过来，她挥开吸血鬼的手臂，“一个还不够吗？”她询问贪得无厌地找着祭品的冷酷死神，“你已经带走了J，为什么还要夺走小红。”她朝着取人性命的恶鬼开枪，恶鬼用披风挡住了子弹，她打光了手中的底牌，但恶鬼毫发无损。“我没有害死毒藤。她为了哥谭而死，为了她喜爱的那些植物。”她没有理会他的言语，用脚去踢那个可恨的鬼，黑猫将漆黑的死神拉走。黑猫说“让她和毒藤单独待会儿。”</p><p>她将艾薇搬进森林。五月降临，野玫瑰被绿风摇醒，舒展成成喜悦的深红，闪烁着鸽子血的艳丽，摇曳，在每一阵风里。永不满足的绿色延伸成一片温柔静谧的森林，少女依在一颗橡树下，深绿色的藤蔓缠绕着她脚下的石板，浅绿色的苔藓爬进石头的缝隙。艾薇被她最喜欢的植物围住，少女的长发仿佛万千株交缠着生长的红蔷薇，少女青绿色的皮肤像是层叠覆盖的绿叶，哈莉的惨白的手指滑过少女妙曼的躯体，将一串浅粉的藤花缠绕在少女的腰间，哈莉觉得自己才像是死去的颜色，无聊的白色，凋谢的行尸走肉，而不是毒藤，她看上去如此的艳丽，鲜活，闪耀。</p><p>艾薇死在五月。哈莉确信那天是艾薇静心挑选的日子。5月9日，当日的诞辰花是所罗门的封印，花语是“痊愈”，艾薇在那天治愈了哥谭的疾病，然后自己躺在她繁盛的花园里死去，仪式感十足，感人至深，像本为了让人哭出来写好的戏剧，哈莉没有哭，她发出一两声干笑，把自己埋在树叶底下，叶子不会杀死她，可是她却在叶子下窒息。</p><p>哈莉和艾薇挑选过很多日期，旅游的日期，去游乐场的日期，放烟火的日期，看电影的日期，甚至反目成仇又和好的日期，但是哈莉从来没有想过艾薇会选择一个死亡的日期。只有两个日期不可挑选，一个是爱情的来临，一个是死亡的来临。艾薇完成了不可能的挑战，她选了选了后者，哈莉别无选择地挑走了前者。哈莉决定在5月9日爱上艾薇。</p><p>和你的死期是同一天。你开心吗？小红。</p><p>她最终将艾薇送回了哥谭，她们依然不受欢迎，哥谭视她们为两个怪胎，红蓝的疯子与绿色的恶魔，窃窃私语的城市商议着驱赶计划，闪亮的霓虹灯扭出恶意的笑容，阿卡姆之城像是远古神话的骸骷巨人，用一根根钢筋铁骨将她们困在其中。她们是哥谭的罪人，哥谭给予她们最高的处决，但艾薇仍为了哥谭而死。艾薇，哥谭的弥撒亚，她化作一朵红云，为哥谭降下青绿色的雨，橄榄油使哥谭福杯满体。她的艾薇用性命给为哥谭受膏。</p><p>她站在雨中，雨水吻上她每一寸的皮肤，油彩软化，她像是一个出现在滑稽的梦中的小丑，融化的冰淇淋铺在她的脸上。他们高贵的城市的守护者撑着黑伞，他站的很远，像是高高在上的神明，他遥望着整片哥谭，却不来倾听他们的痛苦，之后黑猫钻进了蝙蝠的黑伞下。</p><p>“ 神要擦去他们一切的眼泪。不再有死亡，也不再有悲哀，哭号，疼痛，因为以前的事都过去了。”牧师干巴巴地念着悼文，她抢走牧师的《启示录》，扬起手，老旧的书本在空中解体，泛黄的书页飘散在水中，黑色的文字消融在水中，浸泡成一片模糊的黑色，“去他妈的圣经，去他妈的上帝，以前的事都不会过去，谁也不许忘记了艾薇。她的死你也有一份，整个哥谭都有一份。”她扣住机扳，火花从旧式左轮里喷出，金属弹片嵌入牧师的肩膀，牧师应声而倒，一滩纯正的血红渗透入雨中。蝙蝠侠将她拷起来，她拼命地挣扎着，硫磺火湖昼夜不停地燃烧，她像是火湖边万魔殿里的一条蛇，知性被剥去，理性被吞噬，疯狂缠绕着她的心脏，她又哭又笑。</p><p>艾薇的葬礼在第二天重新举行，她没能参加，她在心里描绘了整个流程，艾薇被埋在六尺指下的深坑里，肮脏的黄土掩盖艾薇的光芒，蠕动的蛆群分食艾薇的肌肤，撕开她的肉，从外部吃到里面，留下铮铮的白骨。不，她惨声尖叫，抽搐着滚到地上，医生给了她两针镇定剂，她仰倒在地上，金属色的天花板里映出了她的倒影，她看见一具尸体。她已倦于微笑，她已疲于奔命，她已眠于故梦，美好的时光浮在一块冰上，冰面碎裂，那些欢笑纷纷滚入海中。</p><p>两周后她得到了蝙蝠侠的保释，蝙蝠侠走在她的侧面以便随时控制住她。她见到了艾薇的坟墓，好歹有一座坟，Mr.J什么都没留下。她看着那个黑色的铁棺，谢天谢地不是用的植物，她想象艾薇看见了她自己的坟墓会怎么说，她不会喜欢这呆板又单调的铁盒子，她会从盒子里爬出来，嘲笑，让铁盒子开花，然后拉住她的手，她们将去冒险，去拉皮德城的拉什莫尔山去给总统雕像刷上丽的油漆，然后在山下的咖啡馆里吃同一个冰淇淋，把蛋糕涂到对方的脸上，自然的芬芳吹开艾薇的长发，她的皮肤在南部的阳光下发烫。什么都没有发生，连她发疯的大脑都清楚的意识到这是她自己的妄言妄语。</p><p>蝙蝠侠将一捧白玫瑰拆开，一株一株地围住艾薇的坟墓，“小红更喜欢红玫瑰。”她小心翼翼地捧起一朵玫瑰，用口红笨拙地给玫瑰染上乱七八糟的红色，她将红玫瑰插在白玫瑰中间，像一抹血躺在寡淡的白霜上，金红的光线像是要让这血开得更艳。</p><p>她将手虔诚地放在墓碑上，另一只手在胸口划着十字，她讨厌所有的牧师和虚伪的祷词，她要向艾薇说出她自己的。</p><p>“我爱你，小红。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>